Lily Pad
Lily Pad (tạm dịch: Lá Súng) là một cây thủy sinh trong sê-ri ''Plants vs. Zombies''. ''Nó có thể trồng được ở các ô có nước, như trong hồ bơi ở game đầu tiên, hay ở phía bên phải dải phân cách ở Big Wave Beach trong game thứ hai, cho phép người chơi trồng các cây trên cạn lên nó. Nguồn gốc Nó được dựa trên lá của các loài thuộc họ Súng ([https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%E1%BB%8D_S%C3%BAng ''Nymphaeaceae]), một họ gồm các loài cây sống dưới nước. Lịch sử Plants vs. Zombies Lily Pad được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Màn 2-10. Tất cả các cây dưới lòng đất, Flower Pot và các cây dưới nước khác ngoại trừ Cattail đều không thể trồng được lên nó. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Lily Pad được mớ khóa ngay sau khi hoàn thành màn đầu tiên của Big Wave Beach, và là cây đặc hữu của thế giới này. Không giống như game đầu tiên, Lily Pad chỉ bị ăn khi có nước ở dưới. Nếu thủy triều rút và Lily Pad ở trên cát ẩm thì nó sẽ không bị zombie ăn, mà chỉ có thể bị tiêu diệt bởi Gargantuar và Surfer Zombie. Ngoài ra, các cây dưới lòng đất cũng vẫn không thể trồng được lên nó. Không giống như các cây khác, các cây Lily Pad được cho sẵn khi bắt đầu màn sẽ không cho lại mặt trời nếu được đào lên. Nó cũng không thể được hồi sinh bởi Intensive Carrot, trừ khi bị tiêu diệt trên cát ẩm. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Lily Pad Lily Pads let you plant non-aquatic plants on top of them. Special: non-aquatic plants can be planted on top of it Must be planted in water Lily Pad never complains. Lily Pad never wants to know what's going on. Put a plant on top of Lily Pad, he won't say a thing. Does he have startling opinions or shocking secrets? Nobody knows. Lily Pad keeps it all inside. Cost: 25 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 25 RECHARGE: Fast Lily Pads let you plant non-aquatic plants on top of them. Usage: can also be planted under non-aquatic plants Not many people know this, but Lily Pad absolutely loves square dancing. There he is, a circular plant gliding across the dance floor making squares. He loves how it pushes his boundaries and really makes him think outside the sphere. Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Cattail Cattail có thể bắn zombie ở bất kì vị trí nào trên màn hình bằng gai của nó. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Lily Pad sẽ tạo ra bốn bản sao ra xung quanh nó thành hình chữ thập. Các bản sao này sẽ không cho mặt trời khi bị đào lên. Trang phục Nó tạo ra bản sao lên tất cả các ô trong khu vực 3x3 xung quanh. Chiến thuật Lily Pad là một cây không thể thiếu trong các màn có nước, vì nó cho phép người chơi trồng các cây trên cạn lên trên mặt nước. Mặc dù các cây ở dưới nước hay trên không khác như Tangle Kelp và Sea-shroom trong game đầu tiên, hay Rotobaga ở game thứ hai có thể trồng trực tiếp được trên nước mà không cần nó, chúng lại chỉ có thể tấn công từng zombie một, vì thế sẽ nhanh chóng bị áp đảo khi mật độ zombie tăng lên. Tuy vậy người chơi cũng nên cẩn thận khi trồng Lily Pad, vì trồng nó cũng đồng nghĩa với việc giá của mỗi cây trồng trên nó cũng vô tình được cộng thêm 25 mặt trời, con số này có thể sẽ được nhân lên rất đáng kể nếu người chơi có ý định khai thác triệt để các vị trí trên nước. Plants vs. Zombies LIly Pad có thể được dùng để nhử Dolphin Rider Zombie, khiến chúng nhảy sớm và làm chậm chúng lại. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Tầm quan trọng của Lily Pad đã được tăng lên đáng kể trong game thứ hai, vì giờ ở một số màn, thủy triều có thể dâng lên đến hết cả bãi trồng, nhấn chìm bất cứ cây nào mà không có Lily Pad hỗ trợ. Nói không ngoa thì Lily Pad có thể coi như tương đương với Flower Pot trong các màn Mái Nhà vậy. Thời gian khôi phục ngắn và giá rẻ cũng cho phép Lily Pad được sử dụng hiệu quả để cầm chân Deep Sea Gargantuar hay khiến cho Surfer Zombie cắm ván của mình xuống sớm, ngăn không cho chúng làm hại các cây khác. Người chơi không được khuyến khích trồng Lily Pad cho các cây dưới lòng đất mà bình thường tấn công zombie khi chúng đi qua như Spikeweed, Spikerock hay Celery Stalker, vì khi thủy triều lên, zombie sẽ ăn Lily Pad trước, khiến cho cây trồng trên nó rơi xuống nước và cũng mất luôn. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Riêng Plants vs. Zombies * Nếu cố trồng Lily Pad trên cạn, trò chơi sẽ hiện ra dòng chữ "Lily Pads can only be planted on water." ("Lily Pad chỉ có thể trồng được dưới nước."). * Lily Pad là một trong số mười hai cây hiển thị trên bảng chọn cây sau khi lấy được Grave Buster ở bản online của game, các cây còn lại bao gồm Ice-shroom, Doom-shroom, Potato Mine,Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus và Blover. * Trong bản Nintendo DS, Lily Pad không cử động một chút nào. * Trong bản iPhone hay iPod Touch của game, hình trong gói hạt giống của Lily Pad bị ngược. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Nếu người chơi cố mang theo Lily Pad trong bất kì màn nào trước Ngày 8 của Far Future, dòng chữ "Complete future10 to unlock using Lily Pad on this level" ("Hoàn thành future10 (ngày 10 Far Future) để mở khóa Lily Pad trước khi sử dụng ở màn này.") Lỗi tương tự xảy ra với Tangle Kelp, nhưng đã được sửa trong bản 3.2.1. * Lily Pad, Hot Potato và Perfume-shroom là các cây duy nhất không có thẻ bài trong Endless Zone. * Trước bản 4.0, các cây Lily Pad cho sẵn đầu màn chơi hoặc được tạo ra bởi hiệu ứng Plant Food sẽ cho mặt trời khi bị đào lên, cho phép người chơi có được một lượng mặt trời miễn phí khá đáng kể, đặc biệt trong các màn Last Stand. * Khi Lily Pad bị ăn, thay vì chỉ nhấp nháy báo hiệu nó đang mất dần máu, thì nó sẽ chuyển hẳn sang màu trắng luôn. Không rõ tại sao lại có điều này. * Lily Pad không thể được hồi sinh trên cát ướt bằng Intensive Carrot cho dù nó có thể bị tiêu diệt bằng Deep Sea Gargantuar Riêng of Plants vs. Zombies 2 (bản Trung Quốc) * Lily Pad và Kiwifruit là hai cây không sử dụng ngay duy nhất không nhảy khi Sunflower Singer hát. Xem thêm * Flower Pot * Cattail * Tangle Kelp * Sea-shroom * Cây dưới nước Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể loại:Các cây đặc hữu Thể loại:Cây thủy sinh Thể loại:Các cây tự nhân bản Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể loại:Big Wave Beach Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Big Wave Beach Thể loại:Thành phần môi trường đặc biệt Thể loại:Cây nâng cấp được Thể loại:Cây sát mặt đất Thể loại:Hồ bơi Thể loại:Cây hồ bơi Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Hồ bơi